


Kick it Harder

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: basically peter's school vs the avengers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Badass, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Epic Bromance, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Punching, Sparring, Swordfighting, mj is badass, peter gets a bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: The punching bag landed on the floor with a thump. “Teach me how to fight.”-Bucky teaches MJ how to fight.





	Kick it Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! @silvermyfanwy  
I have ended up continuing this series, because so many people- including me- loved Bucky and MJ's bromance so much in the last fic.

The punching bag landed on the floor with a thump. “Teach me how to fight.”

Bucky looked at MJ skeptically. “I think you look like you know how to fight pretty well already.”

“Well, yeah, but I’d like to learn more.”

Bucky thought for a moment. “Has anyone ever taught you how to fight with a sword?”

-

“You fight with that like it’s a mace.” Bucky commented as he watched MJ attack the dummy.

MJ grinned. “I’m pretty good with a mace.”

-

“How much trouble will we get in with Pepper if we try to recruit her for the Avenger’s training programe?” Clint whispered to Nat as they watched MJ kicking a punching a bag through a grill in the air vents.

“Kick it harder.” Bucky told her.

MJ kicked the bag and it went flying off its hook.

“A lot, but it’d be worth it.”

-

“Hey Peter, come and spar with MJ!” Bucky called out as Peter walked into the gym.

Peter hesitated. “Is that a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” MJ asked, walking over wiping her hands on a towel and grinning.

“I might hurt you.”

MJ and Bucky exchanged a look.

“I think I’ll be alright.” MJ said.

“You sure?” Peter checked.

“Yep.”

Ten minutes later Peter was flat on his back with a bleeding nose. MJ pulled him to his feet.

Peter wiped a hand under his nose. “Remind me never to fight you again.”

“I will. You ok?”

“I’ll be fine. Have you been training her?” Peter asked Bucky.

He nodded.

“You two should not team up. For the sake of the rest of us.” Peter said. “You’re too powerful and scary together.”

MJ and Bucky fist-bumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two coming soon!


End file.
